


After Dinner

by Battlefox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Teasing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlefox/pseuds/Battlefox
Summary: Vex has some definite ideas for this evening's activities.





	After Dinner

 

“You look rather nice tonight,” Vex mused, inspecting Percy, her eyes darting up and down over his body. He was dressed in a neatly pressed suit that was expertly tailored to his slim form. It was perfectly clean, and was covered by a new navy blue overcoat that was embroidered to an incredible level in silver thread. Percy let out a faint chuckle.

“Well I think it would be a touch rude to show up to the diplomatic dinner disheveled, don’t you think?”

“I suppose,” She smirked, reached out and carefully tugging his waistcoat into the proper place, “I think you’ve got more layers on than I do.”

“I need to discourage you undressing me mid-dinner somehow,” He replied in a casual tone, to which she responded with a light snort.

“You underestimate my level of determination,” She teased, “…Though I suppose you’re right. We don’t want to scare away potential allies.”

“I appreciate your understanding,” He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head before stepping back, and proffering an arm. She took it, and allowed him to lead her out to the grand hall of the Whitestone Keep.

The event had already begun, and they gave a formal bow and wave to their guests as they entered the room, then parted to speak to the guests separately. The event quickly moved to the formal dinner, where they sat beside each other at the table.

Vex, though she enjoyed being seen as an equal to all of these fancy nobles and diplomats, always found herself quickly growing bored through the evening. Most times she would excuse herself early, but this night the large number of guests necessitated an increased level of etiquette. Not only that, but it had significantly increased the amount of time she was required to devote to the event as a whole. More guests meant more people talking for longer, taking longer to eat…. And she was starting to get antsy.

She glanced at Percy, who still looked incredibly put-together; moreso than a majority of the visiting dignitaries, most of whom had travelled some time prior to arriving here. Vex watched him for a moment, eyes lingering on his perfectly stiff collar. She wanted to just… reach over and tear it all off unceremoniously. He was on his best behavior, and she just wanted to watch that perfect composure dissolve under her hands. He turned to glance at her, catching her eyes travelling over him. 

“Don’t worry, dear, you’ll get your share of me later.” He purred under his breath so only she could hear. Something in his tone irked her just a bit.

“I don’t want just a share of your attention, darling,” she replied sweetly, just as quiet. She watched him stiffen slightly as beneath the tablecloth her hand slipped from her lap, and onto his thigh. “I’ll want all of it. But, of course, you focus on everyone else for now.”

She slipped her hand up his thigh just a little, ghosting her fingers across the front of his pants, and leaned in just a little, adding, “ _ if you can. _ ”

She watched his jaw twitch slightly as he took in the challenge that lied behind her words. She knew if he wasn’t willing, he would inform her as such, so she was incredibly pleased to hear him respond, “Oh, of course, dear. I don’t think anything you’ll do would cause any concerns for me.”

A returning challenge. Vex smirked, turning back towards the table in front of them, but keeping her hands on her lap. Well, or so they appeared to be. One of her hands was still resting carefully on the top portion of Percy’s thigh. He turned away, returning to a previous conversation with an emissary from Wildemount.

Vex slowly moved the hand from his thigh, and now entirely to the front of his pants. She slowly began to massage the area, pressing firmly and moving her hand in circles. Though she caught the briefest twitch from Percy, he hardly seemed affected so far, and easily continued without losing any ounce of his composure. 

They’d played this game before. Vex knew that he was getting better at it, but she also knew full well that he wouldn’t be able to keep still forever. She continued her massage for another minute or so, then slipped her fingers up, and then over the top of his pants.

She caught a slight tightening in Percy’s jaw. Though they’d done this before, she’d previously kept to stimulating him from outside of his clothes. This was new, and unexpected. Vex kept her own facial expression even, though she couldn’t keep herself from the faintest smug smile. This wouldn’t take much more effort at all.

She slipped her hand a little deeper beneath his belt line, feeling his length beneath her fingers. She slipped her hand down at an achingly slow rate, and she could immediately feel him hardening beneath her. She caught the faintest catch in his speaking voice as he continued to converse with the emissary. She had him.

She moved her hand back to the top, and slipped her hand along him again, tightening her grip a little more. She did this a few times- moving up and down, tightening her hand more and more as she continued. Percy’s voice gave a faint crack, and he quickly cleared his throat, trying to remain calm as he tried to escape the conversation he was having, knowing he wouldn’t be able to remain calm forever. Vex kept going right until she knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it any more, then stopped, pulling her hand out and away, and she turned, starting a conversation with Cassandra, who was seated on her other side.

She could sense Percy’s indignant frustration beside her as she now ignored him entirely. She’d gotten him so worked up that he was straining against his tight pants, but now there was nothing he could do to resolve it.

The dinner lasted for another achingly long half hour, by the end of which things had calmed enough that Percy could stand and say farewells to guests without them noticing anything amiss. Vex said her own goodbyes, then stood at the door, watching Percy with the faintest smirk playing on her lips.

Finally, Percy left the final noble to find their way to their room, and walked over to where Vexhalia was waiting.

“Shall we go to bed, darling?” She held out her arm to him.

“Hm. If you insist,” He replied evenly, taking her arm and letting her lead him out into the hall. Neither of them spoke until Percy had closed his door behind them, and clicked the lock into place.

“How was your conversation with the emissary from Wildemount?” Vex asked casually as she stepped over to the mirror, reaching up to unpin her hair.

“Honestly, I can’t remember much,” He mused, stepping up behind her, reaching up to unbutton his jacket. Vex turned and slapped his hand away from his buttons. He gave her a confused look.

“You’re going to wait,” She said firmly, her eyes glinting with an intense energy, “I want to take care of that myself.”

“…yes ma’am.” He replied evenly after a moment, letting his hands fall back to his sides. Though his face remained stoic, she could see his slight intrigue in his gaze.

“Tonight I expect you to be on your best behavior,” She continued, turning her gaze back to the mirror, “You will speak to me with utmost politeness, and you will do your best to remain polite and calm throughout the evening.”

“…Throughout the evening, ma’am?” Percy prompted, watching her.

“Yes. Throughout  _ all _ of it,” She replied, looking at him through the mirror, “You’ll stay quiet, cooperative, calm, polite… to the best of your ability.”

“…Of course.” He gave a slight nod, understanding her intentions. She could tell he was accepting her challenge. She smiled sweetly to him, then returned to taking down her hair. 

Once she’d carefully lined up all of her hairpins on the vanity, she commanded, “Unbutton my dress.”

Percy stepped forward, his long fingers deftly beginning to slip the buttons out of place on the back of her dress. He helped slip it down and away from her body, and at her command he carefully returned it to the wardrobe. One by one, Vex instructed him to remove each layer of her clothing, until she was entirely undressed in front of him.

“Alright,” She turned to face him, and then stepped forward. She unbuttoned his outer coat first, and slipped it off of his shoulders, then set it in his hands, telling him to put it away. She took off his vest, next, then his shirt, then undershirt, his shoes, his belt- each layer she slipped off of him with aching slowness and made him put away before he even started on the next layer. She could feel him getting more and more impatient as they continued, but every time he tried to step a little quicker or do something a little more hastily, Vex scolded him and made him restart.

Finally, he had reached the same state of undress she was at. She moved closer to him, running her hands down his body, feeling his arms, gently slipping her fingers along the scars from their years of fighting.

“Lie on the bed. On your back.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded and headed over to the bed, laying in the middle of it, watching her. She stepped over to the bed, and turned to a small box near the foot of it, murmuring a quiet command word. The box opened at her request, and she pulled out a couple small coils of silk rope. 

She moved to the bed, and got on top of him, straddling her chest. She smirked as she heard his breath catch once more, and she said, “Raise your hands to the bedframe.”

He did so, and she leaned forward, intentionally pressing her chest to his face as she worked on tying his wrists into place. She lingered there for a moment before settling back onto his chest.

“Good boy. How polite,” She purred, reaching out and touching her cheek, running her thumb across the stubble on his jaw.

“Of course,” He murmured, looking up at her. She returned his gaze with a softened smile, then she got up off of the bed, pulling off his glasses and setting them on the bedside table. She walked around to the end of the bed, and took his ankles, tying each one to its own bedpost, so he would not be able to close his legs even if he tried.

Finally, she returned to the bed, kneeling in between his legs and watching him for a moment. 

“Now remember,” She said lightly, “You’re to keep entirely polite and calm. No terrible inappropriate moaning or anything. Or I’ll have to punish you.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Vex smirked, and then reached forward, taking his length in her hands again, and slowly working her hands up and down like she had earlier. He rolled his head back a bit, doing his best to keep himself quiet. She was a little too pleased by this, realizing he wasn’t watching her at all. She leaned forward, slipping him into her mouth and deeper.

He let out a strangled moan and a gasp, bucking his hips reflexively, shoving himself into her mouth, tugging against his restraints.

Vex pulled back, chuckling a bit as she wiped her lips, “Tsk. I told you none of those noises~”

He groaned a bit, suddenly realizing how difficult this was going to be. Vex smirked, getting up and stepping back over to their little box. She pulled out a couple new toys, bringing them over to the bedside table and arranging them there. The one she kept in her hand was a riding crop.

“Alright, since you’ve been a terrible, naughty person,” Vex clicked her tongue, getting onto the bed, “I need to punish you.” 

She straddled him again, and leaned down, locking his lips in hers. He couldn’t help but kiss her back hungrily, and she rolled her hips against him as she forced her tongue past his lips for a brief moment, then away again. As she kept his focus, she lifted the crop, then gave him a few short snaps on his thigh. He jolted and gasped, his lips jerking away from hers as he clenched his fists above him.

Briefly concerned, Vex paused, “are you alright, darling?”

“I-I’m fine,” Percy replied, rubbing his fingers together as he closed his eyes, “You’re fine. I’ll say the word if I need you to stop.”

“Alright.” She replied gently, then returned to her more domineering stance above him, moving down and returning her mouth to his dick. She worked up and down for a little longer, and hardly a minute later a needy whimper passed from Percy’s lips, though he quickly tried to make it seem as though he hadn’t done it.

Vex chuckled, however, having caught the sound. “My my. You’re not a very polite fellow, are you. The last punishment didn’t seem to work, did it? I suppose I’ll need to try another method.” She reached over to the table and picked up a necklace, “..I think this will be sufficient enough for the remainder of our evening.”

And she slipped the necklace over his neck.

“..And… what is that, Ma’am?” he asked, but she could tell it was a genuine question. He did not recognize this item. Vex had purchased it only recently, and had not yet had the opportunity to use it in a session.

“This will allow me to continue to have my fun for as long as I want,” Vex purred, pulling another couple of toys over to herself, “You won’t be allowed to finish until I say so.”

“A-ah,” He let out a mild breath, and she felt his heart beat faster beneath his skin. She picked up another item and murmured a word to it. It was a small rod of glass, and at her command it began to vibrate in a pattern. She lowered it and pressed it to the base of his shaft, causing him to give another startled gasp.

After a moment of moving it along his length, she moved the toy to herself, biting her lip as the vibrations started to throb through her clit. Once she was finally more ready and warmed up, she moved over, and then slowly settled down on top of him. Percy bit his lip, throwing his hips against her as much as the ropes would allow him to. Vex let out a slight moan herself- Percy was of… above-average size. And she thoroughly enjoyed as his thick length sank deeper into her. 

She moved on top of him, rocking her hips, continuing until she let out a bit of a cry, pinching her legs on either side of his lips. Percy cried out a bit himself as she tightened around him- feeling himself throbbing but not being able to get any resolution out of it.

Vex moved the toy down, and began to rock on top of him again, using the toy in tandem with her movements, allowing herself to finish for a second time on top of him while he continued to break down further beneath her.

“Hmmm, what a lightweight,” She murmured, leaning forward against him, keeping him inside her as she leaned in to nip at his jaw.

“A-ahh gods…. Hells…” He tried to rock into her, though he knew it was just going to build himself up more without release , “Please, vexhalia, please…”

“Beg,” She whispered into his ear before biting down gently on his earlobe.

“Ah! Please, Vex, I’m… I’m begging you…. Let me.. let me finish.”

“Beg harder.” She insisted. She let a little groan out as she turned. She kept him inside, working up and down as she leaned and untied his legs.

“FUCK! Fuck….” Percy gasped, “Oh fuck… Vex, please fucking let me… Oh, please… please please…”

He was falling apart, and nearly yelled as she turned around again on top of him. She leaned forward and tugged away his wrist restraints.

“More.” She insisted. 

“V-Vexhalia, please… I’ll do anything, please. I’ll do anything for you.. just.. f-fuck! Let me… Please please let me…”

Satisfied with his complete dissolution of composure, she spoke the command word for the necklace. Percy cried out and thrust with a startling amount of strength, grabbing onto her hips and yanking her down on top of himself as hard as he could. He surged forward, forcing her back on to the bed and slammed into her repeatedly, causing her to cry out in a mix of surprise and pleasure.

Eventually his thrusting slowed and then came to a stop, and he pulled out of her, panting as he slipped backwards away from her form. Vex took a moment to regain her focus, then laid beside him, touching his face.

“You alright, darling?” 

“Oh I'm just fine,” he replied faintly, melting into her arms. She tightened her hold around him and let out a peaceful breath. That had been entirely too much fun. They'd have to try that again sometime.


End file.
